The Wireless Local Area Network has an increasingly higher popularity because the networking is flexible and convenient. The Wireless Local Area Network is usually formed by two parts of devices: a wireless Access Point (Access Point, AP) and a station (Station). The downlink of the wireless AP is responsible for coverage of wireless access signals in a certain range. Various terminals, such as a computer and a mobile phone, in the range may be connected to the wireless AP through the station and access the network.
In order to provide adequate bandwidth, the uplink of the existing wireless AP accesses the Internet through the Ethernet or optical fibers. However, with the improvement of wireless technologies, such as 3G (3rd Generation, 3rd mobile telecommunication) and WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), a wireless AP in a wireless communication format, such as HSPA (High Speed Packet Access, High Speed Packet Access) or WiMax, in the uplink has been adopted to replace the conventional wireless AP that accesses the Internet through the Ethernet and optical fibers in the uplink.
In this manner, the mobility and portability of a wireless AP is greatly improved. It is required that a new generation of mobile wireless AP can work normally outdoors without external power; therefore, using a battery for power supply is an inevitable trend.
In the implementation of using the battery for power supply for the wireless AP, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems.
As a wireless AP, signals are transmitted in two states, namely, an idle state in the absence of data transmission and a connection state in the presence of data transmission. In the idle state, the AP needs to periodically transmit a broadcast frame signal, so that peripheral stations may obtain information of the AP at any time, and then access the network through the AP; while in the connection state, the existing wireless APs are all at a high transmission rate, and the higher transmission rate is undoubtedly corresponding to a more high-order modulation mode, which inevitably occupies more system resources and consumes more power. In conclusion, the wireless AP in the existing technical solution has great power consumption; therefore, when a battery is used for power supply, the operating time of the wireless AP is short.